


Poisoness Coffee

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baristas, ChanBaek - Freeform, Coffee Shops, Don't Like Don't Read, Fantasy AU, Human Chanyeol, Incubus Baekhyun, M/M, Nightworld, No real plot?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppyyeol, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He stumbles upon a familiar coffee shop during the rain, but is it even familiar and why is he so drawn to it?





	Poisoness Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd or revised so please excuse any major errors. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or thoughts. ^^
> 
> Suggestions are welcome and appreciated. ≧﹏≦
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D (whut plot :/)

-

-

Slender fingers adjusted a cap, pulling it down to hide a head covered with shaggy caramel curls. They flipped a grey hood over the cap, hiding most of the tall stranger's face. He eyed the streets as he exit the music shop, slinging a bag over his one shoulder before stepping onto the wet pavement. He shivered as the wind picked up;  the sun was already setting behind him and the sky was turing dark and cold.His long legs help with his quick strides, easily maneuvering him through the crowds of people all on their way home. 

The dreaded drops came much too quickly and he cursed, stuffing his phone deeper into his pocked and breaking into a jog. Smoke came out his mouth in puffs as his hot breath mixed with the icy air. Rain poured down harder and people shattered to find shelter beneath the little shops' small canopy roofs. His eyes lit up when he saw the familiar bright light of a purple sign in the distance. _Yes_! 

  
\--  
  
A small finger absentmindedly traced the rim of a coffee cup before dipping into the cup and creating images within the liquid. He sighed, leaning on his free hand which was propped up by an elbow. He wished the weather would lighten up, it was so boring during the raining season. They didn't receive too many customers when the weather was this nasty. Humans preferred their cozy little homes,  didn't they? They doorbell suddenly rang as the glass doors were pushed open. His eyes flickered upwards, body straightening right away when he saw the tall stranger.  
  
Was this customer another one? He kept looking, fierce eyes intensely focussed on the new person's movements. The man was making displeased sounds about the weather, wiping his wet hoodie before tugging the hood off. His face remained hidden from view by a black cap. He paused now, head turning around as he scanned his surroundings eagerly . This one was definitely human. The barista felt excitement bubbling inside him. The others were busy with their own tables. Good. He grabbed a little book and made his way around the shining counter and towards the stranger, who had found a seat and wiggled into it.  
  
"Hello! My name is Baekhyun." He smiled, hands in front of him and clutching a booklet.  
  
The stranger looked up startled, speedily grabbing his cap and yanking it off his head and freeing his damp locks.  
  
"Ohh, hello! " he greeted, "I'm Chanyeol."  
  
Baekhyun swallowed as the person smiled, eyes crinkling cutely at the ends and lips curling up to reveal a shining smile with the straightest and whitest teeth he has ever seen. How can someone this big have the most angelic face ever?  
  
"Such pretty teeth."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ah, welcome! What can I get you?"  
  
"Oh right, this is a coffee shop, " He facepalmed, "Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush."  
  
He swore this place was familiar though?  
  
"Hmm, hiding from the weather, are we?"  
  
Chanyeol nodded, offering a guilty smile.  
  
"No worries, you'll love it here."  
  
Before the male could respond on his comment, Baekhyun handed him a menu.  
  
"Pick anything, everything we have is mindblowing. _Promise_."  
  
The tall man eyed the short barista, nodding, "Thank you."  
  
Baekhyun flashed him a smile and turned on heel, making his way back to the coffee bar. Another barista slid in behind the bar, elbowing Baekhyun.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who's the new guy, hyung?"  
  
Their eyes found their way back to his customer.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"I doubt it." Baekhyun grinned.  
  
"You mean he just walked in unaware?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hey, don't get ideas! Junmyeon is going to have our heads if-"  
  
"You're being paranoid, Sehun."  
  
"Because I know you, hyung."  
  
"I'm just going to have a _little_ taste." Baekhyun wiggled his eye brows.  
  
"They're not meant for us." Sehun groaned.  
  
"Shush. Besides.. I think this one is different."  
  
Sehun quickly eyed the customer, "You don't mean he's...?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I find out."

-

  
Baekhyun fixed a coffee, his slender fingers opening a glass case to reveal arranged and colour co-ordinated cubes. When he found one he deemed fit, he slid it from its spot and dropped it into the cup. Sehun cast him a worried glance, eyes darting around the cafe. Baekhyun watched as a silvery pink mist spread over the cup and then- it was gone. He grinned, placing it on a serving tray and making his way back to the bright customer.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Chanyeol took the cup gingerly, enjoying the heat seeping through it.  
  
He sipped slowly and Baekhyun watched intensely.  
  
"Uhm.. It's good." He said, noticing that the barista had not moved an inch.  
  
"I'm glad." He grinned.  
  
"Ah..Do you always stare at customers?" Chanyeol joked.  
  
Baekhyun smiled, leaning down with his hair slight falling over his eyes.  
  
_No reaction._  
  
"Hmm, " He laughed quietly to himself, "No reaction."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, enjoy the drink." Baekhyun grinned.  
  
And for a second, Chanyeol could've sworn he saw a glint of purple flashing in the barista's eyes. He shook his head, ignoring it and turning back to his coffee. He started chewing the inside of his lip, staring out the glass panelled windows at the water racing down them in speedy drops.

-  
  
"Immune. Definitely immune." Baekhyun gushed.

"Really?" Sehun whispered. 

"Yes, not even _one_ drop of sweat." 

"How rare!" Jongdae exclaimed.  
  
"Shut it, loudmouth." Baekhyun shushed  
  
Sehun suppressed a snicker.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He ignored the rude name.  
  
"I'd like to see if they are as good as the elders say." Baekhyun hummed.  
  
"Minseok hyung once told me that sex with them is better than any PTC-human or nightworld creature." Another barista chipped in.  
  
"Waeee?" He whined.  
  
"And that you can only get them sired with a bodily fluid." He ignored him.  
  
Jongdae glared at him, tapping the barista's name tag, Jongin, urgently.  
  
"Yah! Get to work."  
  
"Jealousss." Jongin grinned as he slipped away.  
  
Before Jongdae could react, Baekhyun continued his musings.  
  
"Better than nightworlders? I need to get him hooked."  
  
"Well you can't very well spit in his coffee." Jongdae laughed.  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hyung, he's leaving!" Sehun interjected.  
  
Baekhyun hissed quietly, grabbing a cup and pressing it against his teeth. Sharp fangs extended briefly, releasing a almost clear, pinkish liquid.  
  
"There."  
  
He's never made a coffee quicker than he did then.  
  
"Chanyeol-shi?"  
  
"Hmm?" He pushed his chair in, looking down the length of his nose.  
  
"Here, on the house. I hope you'll return soon." Baekhyun smiled.  
  
"T-Thank you." He accepted the drink with a stammer.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
Chanyeol nod his head in greeting, taking a quick sip before tugging his hood back over his head. The sign flickered across the glass doors. 

**_Cloud 9_ **

_A neutral crawling place for all those they called Succubi and Incubi;  specialy engenered to cater to all the creatures' needs. From the outside it would resemble any high end coffee shop, the inside a little more refined and covered with a atmosphere you'd easily get caught in. Their drinks were something out of this world, prickling tastebuds one has not known about before. Each time you'd leave with a hazy mind, memories clouded but the taste forever burned into the folds of your mind. You'd never know why you return but you'd always have something tugging and compelling you to go back for more. If it was for more of the coffee or something else, you'd never be completely sure. Behind the scenes were a different story, an easier one too._  
  
**Cloud Nine.**  
  
_A coffee shop providing humans for the succubi species. It was quite a harmless ordeal. Humans came often, not only lured by their love for excotic coffee but also a scent their nose couldn't detect but their bodies could. Once a human is selected a special PTcube would be fixed into their coffee by the baristas._  
  
_**PTCubes:** Pheromone Toxins_  
_**Creation:** Carefully crafted by skilled Sucibi / Incubi _  
_**Uses:** Eliciting willingness from prey, Soothing prey experience _  
_**Short term Effects:** Illusions, Enhanced senses, Enchanced sexual urges, Temporary boost in stamina, Temporary loss of motor function, Short term Memory loss, Temporary increase in body temperature_  
_**Long term Effects in case of overdose:** Possible Dementia, Addiction, Numbed senses, Altered memories, Irregular body temperature _  
_**Uncomfirmed Effects:** Death_  
 

X 

  
He pushed the door open, his head suddenly feeling foggy and heavy.  
  
Chanyeol scratched his forearm, turning back to read the sign once again. 

 

**Cloud 9**

 

He had a feeling he'd be returning.

 

X

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
